Naruto Dragon Chronicles
by Reishin Amara
Summary: Naruto awakens a long lost bloodline! And could it be possible for Naruto to get a part of his family back? Watch and find out! Pairing Undecided.Rating may be M eventually.
1. Ch 1 The Pein of Loss

This is a Naruto and Dragon Ball/Z/GT crossover. It will possibly run alongside the english manga of Naruto so updates may be slow. I have not decided on pairings as of yet. also i may leave a music link at the bottom for some moments that will have a separator at a later date.

I do not own Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or related materials. If I did they'd have more epic music.

* * *

"Ive avoided any vital spots, kept them shallow. But you will no longer be able to move on your own." Pein's Deva replied to Naruto. Naruto has been pinned with chakra rod blades and was now completely and helplessly at the mercy of Pein. The village had been destroyed all because the Akatsuki wanted him, and Konoha had been in the way of that goal. "Come on, lad!!! No, you mustn't listen to him!! YOU'RE THE CHILD OF PROPHECY!! THE SAVIOR OF THIS WORLD!! YOUR ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LOSE!! Jiraiya and Pa risked their lives for you, believing in you! If you give up, I won't forgive you!!"

It was then Ma was sent flying thanks to another gravity shove from Pein's Deva path. "Loud mouthed frog...As for you, Naruto Uzumaki, Its time we were on our way..." Rage was bubbling up inside Naruto, an pain as well. Everyone was either being hurt or killed because of him. Pein raised his hand to administer a repel force that was meant to knock Naruto out, but then suddenly both of them noticed Hinata Hyuuga about to attack the Deva Path from behind. The Akatsuki leader jumped back just in time,narrowly avoiding Hinata's NOT-SO-GENTLE fist attack which had produced a small crater upon impact. "Reinforcements,eh..."

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT NARUTO!" Naruto however couldn't let her do this. "Hinata, what are you doing here?!! Why expose yourself to this?! Run! You can't win...!" For a second it was just silent, until Hinata hardened her belief and spoke up. "I know...I'm here because I want to be." Memories of her past began pouring through her mind, and more surprising was that Naruto was able to see them so clearly in his mind. "I used to be such a crybaby, always giving up before even starting...I took the wrong path so many times...But you... You helped me find my way and take the correct path,Naruto...I always chased after you...wanting to catch up...wanting to walk together with you forever...I want to be at your side,always..."  
The pieces were quickly coming together in his head as Hinata continued her thoughts. "You changed me, Naruto! Your smiling face saved me! And that's why I'm not afraid to die, defending you!! Because...I love you..." Her final declaration had hit Naruto deeply as he finally understood so much about her. He finally understood her shyness, her blushing, her fainting, and her determination, but even beyond that...he realized he had someone who LOVED him.

Before he even could get a chance to enjoy any of these new revelations his hope was ended. Hinata had began one of the Hyuuga clans strongest skills until the Deva Pein countered with a repel force bringing her to an immediate stop. Pein held up his chakra receiver blade and glanced at Naruto about to run the blade into Hinata. "!!NO!!!" It was all Naruto had the chance to scream before Pein brought an end to Naruto's new MOST precious person. His eyes were wide, his throat was dry, and his head was pounding. "Now this is just like when you Konoha shinobi killed my parents in front of me...because of the existence of love, sacrifice is born...as well as hate and one comprehends pain."

After so many years of enduring every pain his life had been cursed with, something in Naruto finally snapped. Inside of the halls of his mind an impossibly bright chakra flooded the sewer, leaving nothing untouched. Before Kyuubi could even express its panic, the intense chakra engulfed the wide eyed fox as well. Naruto let out a large, near primal yell as if he was suffering a pain greater than being burned alive as chakra began spiraling around him into the sky, causing the clouds to begin swirling above the vortex of energy he was creating. Very quickly, the sheer power blew his cape off before the upward flow of energy became too great and the fabri of his shirt tore, then flew off revealing the seal on his stomach. The seal was sparking with electricity and chakra before a bright light erupted from it causing the Deva Pein to have to shield his eyes.

However it wasn't over yet. The moment Pein heard a loud crash behind him he turned with a partial guard expecting to see another huge summon behind him. Instead Pein laid eyes on the Kyuubi. injured to an impossible amount, its fur a mess. Within a few seconds of shaking in pain and difficult breathing, the fox lost consciousness and the Deva Pein spun around looking at naruto with an emotion he had abandoned long ago...fear. The chakra began lifting structures and debris into the air eventually as lightning rained down from the clouds into the crater. Finally everything went blinding for a moment as light filled the crater for a moment. As the dust cleared, Pein began taking back-steps. Naruto's hair had stood upward and his eyes had turned from crystal blue to ocean blue-green. he had become taller and slightly stronger in appearance. However the most notable change was that he had golden chakra erupting from him.

"PEIN!!! FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" Not since the old days had the world witnessed a power on this magnitude. A legendary bloodline long forgotten in history had just been awakened within Naruto and Pein was about to experience its power from a first hand perspective.  


* * *

Plot Jutsu

In case anyone is wondering, the bloodline is a super sayain. Now as for his appearance in this form, his hair takes the style of Gohan's when he was in the world tournament, not a super spike head like Goku of Vegeta, or for that matter Trunks. Expect to see Shenron in a chapter near the end...along with a few more surprises...especially with Kyuubi in the upcoming heh

Please give me your reviews and suggestions!


	2. Ch 2 Sins of the Father

This is a Naruto and Dragon Ball/Z/GT crossover. It will possibly run alongside the english manga of Naruto so updates may be slow. I have not decided on pairings as of yet. also i may leave a music link at the bottom for some moments that will have a separator at a later date.

I do not own Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or related materials. If I did they'd have more NEAR lemony scenes.

* * *

The village was completely frozen in fear and awe. Even the citizens who had no knowledge of chakra could feel the raw power coming from Naruto. "This chakra feels...endless...! What's happening?" It's then that Sakura noticed the Hyuuga ninja nearby her was covering his eyes. "Naruto...his chakra was so brilliant, so bright...I had to shut my eyes due to the raw intensity...I'm not sure what's happening... but Lady Hinata, she went to rescue Naruto and..."'Dont say it...!' Sakura froze realizing what he was going to say. "So...hinata was the trigger..."

* * *

Inside the impact zone Naruto finally launched his attack as Pein aimed a palm at him. At the same time Naruto pushed his palm against Pein's as the Deva path launched an _almighty push. _What Pein didn't expsect was to be blown away by the full strength of his own attack. "No way...He completely reversed _almighty push_...what IS he?"Pein crashed into the crater edge and noticed Naruto's palm still facing him, now gathering blue and gold chakra in masive ammounts.

He quickly use his _universal pull_ to jerk a destroyed building towards Naruto, who simply turned an unleashed the charged chakra in a huge blast, eradicating the building completely and blasting away a destroyed section of village in the process making the already damaged village look like a set of impact craters overlapping one another. Naruto had not been concerned however as his ability to detect nature chakra had let him know in advance if anyone was in the line of fire. The shockwave of the blast alone however was enough to slam Pein back into the rubble once more.

* * *

"Wh-whoa...What is that? Wh-what's happening with Naruto?" Sakura questioned Katsuya since asking everyone with _Byakugan_ would be useless with such strong chakra covering the area. "I can't describe it...but I know for a fact this power isn't from the Kyuubi...Naruto's seal completely ejected it earlier and it passed out seconds after from numerous injuries. " 'IT WHAT!' "Lady Katsuya...can you please tell everyone to evacuate this area immediately? Kyuubi normally would be cause enough to do so but at the moment we need to move so that we aren't caught in the crossfire! Right now... we're just in the way." Even Sakura had to accept that at the moment things were just beyond her control to do anything but help...and that her friend was beyond need of her help as well.

* * *

"This power he's using...magnificent!" The Deva path assessed his situation before turning and fleeing out of the impact zone. As he was clearing the remains of the village edge, Naruto was in quick pursuit and closing in. It was time was then Pein decided it was time to use his last resort of he wasn't going to survive long enough to win this battle. As he sped thru the forest he was creating a black distorted orb within the palms of his hands using all of his force abilitys. "_Chibaku-Tensei! Catastrophic Planetary Construction_! "

As Pein declared his attack he spun around and launched the black orb high into the air, which soon began pulling material towards it. It continued as large pieces of ground and uprooted trees became drawn to it, then Naruto himself. Naruto began launching multiple streams of pure chakra, like the chakra tails he had used in possession form, an started attempting to deflect all the debris that were heading towards him attempting to smash and compress him into the large sphere of earth that was being created. Finally as the debris became to massive and threatened to overtake him he wrapped the chakra around his body in a barrier in an attempt to survive before finally, the technique reached completion, leaving yet another crater beneath it. "So this is my limitation after all this time...compared to what the sage of six paths created...this is nothing. Regardless, now all that remains is to go back and seal the ninetails like the rest of the tailed beasts. Atleast Uzumaki made it easier since we will no longer have to extract it first."

* * *

"W-where...the foxes cage...how is that still here, didn't the seal eject it?Oh...right...the seal itself still remains...but then why am I here?" Naruto approached the bars cautiously since he was unsure what was going on. The seal tag on the gate was gone and now the area where it had been was melted shut. It was at that moment Naruto saw someone behind the bars that he had never expected to see in his lifetime... "N-no way...T-t-the Fourth H-hokage..."

"Hey there...I worked it into the spell seal so that I would appear within your psyche when the seal unraveled to the point you sprouted the eighth tail...truth betold, I hoped it would never get that far... then again, I was looking forward to meeting my son as a young man... but I never exspected to be brought back then forced into my own sealing jutsu. Then the fact its permanently stuck just adds to the problems...I guess im just not very lucky...right, Naruto?"

"Naruto...my name...how?" He was sure he had never met his idol personally so how did the fourth hokage know him? "How? I'm the one who named you. You're my son, after all." 'What?' "I'm...your son?" To say this day wasn't out of the ordinary for Naruto woud be lying. First the village was attacked, then destroyed, then Hinata said she loved him! Then Pein had taken that from him, that weird power overtook him, and now he found the Fourth Hokage sealed inside him, who not only was still alive...but was his father?

"You heard me...you're my son, Naruto. Lord Third didn't tell you much of anything, did he? I guess Lord Hiruzen wanted to suppress as much information about Kyuubi as possible. If folks had found out you were my son, you'd have been in danger... I'm so sorry, Naruto. " Naruto had stepped into the bars by now with his head down. "Pa..." With that little said he gave his dad a long coming punch to the waist knocking the wind out of the Fourth Hokage.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVER PUT THE NINETAILS INSIDE YOUR OWN SON? HOW COULD YOU PUT ME THROUGH ALL OF THAT? I don't know...if I'm happy or if I'm MAD!" His entire life he had kept up emotional barriers to hide his actual feelings, and now every single one of those barriers Naruto had created were coming down in a single day. "All these years...It must've been hard for you, Naruto. Forgive me...though I suppose it's little consolation to put on a fatherly face and apologize now...after putting you through all that I did..."

"It's all right... I'm the Fourth Hokages kid...I'll deal with it...However, you have some explaining to do..." 'So he already noticed huh? All that meditation during his sage mode training must have got him thinking more than I thought...' "Sure thing, but first how about we get a change of scenery..." With that said, the fourth snapped his fingers, changing the mental plane around them. Tapping into sage mode's nature energy detection, the surroundings changed, placing them on top of a mental copy of Pein's planetary convergance technique, giving a really open view of the surroundings.

* * *

"Now then, there was a mastermind behind the attack on the village, who made the Kyubi attack the village in the years ago. He's also was behind your mother's death, you'll have to ask about her later though." Minato explains.

"Who did it?" Naruto asked "This person was the man who made the Kyubi attack our village. I believe he will attack the village again." Minato says, a bit of anger rising in his voice as he speaks.

Naruto frowns and even grits his teeth. " But Konoha is gone."

"Yeah, I saw from your mind," Replies Minato.

"You did?"

"I also know about Jiraiya-sensei."

"…So, who was it that attacked Konoha before? Was it another member of Akatsuki?" Naruto asks.

"Probably… He might have been back then. You've seen him before, the man with the spiral mask."

Naruto's mind goes back to the image of the Akatsuki ninja he saw with the orange spiral mask, Tobi. "Back then, he knew exactly how to defeat us. This person isn't an ordinary ninja. I believe he may be controlling Pain."

"You're wrong! Pain hates Konoha all by himself! He said our village ruined his a long time ago!" Naruto replies.

"That's right, and that's what the true mastermind is using. He's using Pain's hatred for Konoha to attack it." – Minato

"What? Why? Why is Konoha always a target for these weirdoes?" – Naruto

Minato pauses for a moment and then says, "We live in a world that relies on a Shinobi culture, and because of that there may never be peace and order. Pain told you about his peace, but his way is wrong; despite that he has a rather good point. War exists when one wants to save something precious, and as long as love exists there will always be hatred, and that hatred uses ninjas to get what they want. In the end, this culture of ours will continue to force hatred to breed life to a new Pain each and every time. Each and everyone of us battles that hatred, we ninjas, and it's nothing more than this twisted disordered shinobi world that forced Pain to kill master."

Naruto sighs and grows serious as he reads over his words. "But I can't forgive Pain. I just can't… Yondaime-sama, no, dad, what should I do?"

"…I'm afraid even I don't have that answer. You'll have to find that yourself."

"WHAT? How am I supposed to do that? If you and that perverted sage don't have a clue, how do you expect me to discover it! I'm not smart! I'm not a great ninja! I can't even protect the people I care about…"

Minato places a hand on top of his son's head, causing him to stop. "You will find the answer, 'cause I believe in you."

Naruto looks up into his father's eyes, shocked at the words he used. "You, do?"

"Well, it is the duty of a parent to unconditionally believe in their child, but I know for a fact that you'll find the answer. A person who values all life like you, you may just be the right person." Minato says to Naruto, smiling at his only son. "I have to go now. I spent so much time here taking I didn't realize the time that has passed. I guess the only thing I can do for you is entrust my my knowledge to you, but I won't be able to do it all right now, so i'll leave you with my ultimate technique for now."

The dimension Naruto is inside begins to fade away, along with Minato, all slowly fading to white. 'Thanks dad.'"You'll find the answer, I believe in you son, and so did your mother...Now... It's time for you to go. Good luck son...I wish there was a way I could go with you, but my place is here now. I'll be waiting when you return to this plain... Make us proud son, I have faith that you can beat this guy, no problem. If your ready, go show the world what your capable of!"

"Y-yeah!" Naruto sounded ready to break into tears as he hugged the father he had never had before, who put a hand on the back of Naruto's shoulder before smiling at his son. "Ok, go be a hero. Konoha can rebuild...you and your friends are a testament of that." As he was saying this the entire mental plance was being consumed in white except for the two of them, both of which had a static blur around them. As Naruto was exiting his mental plane he saw blue particles forming next to his father into the form of a woman who leaned beside his father and smiled to Naruto. Naruto was able to read her lips even though he couldn't hear her voice as he woke up inside Pein's attack, shedding a few tears. 'Thanks Pa...and Mom...I wont let you down!'

* * *

Plot Jutsu

Phew, I finally got time to finish typing up the second chapter, I hope it meets expectations. It will take a little longer before i finish writing the third chapter though since im currently at a challenging part in the manga...Peins Sob Story. x.x; Incase you noticed me skipping some flashbacks,its because I think flashbacks only need to be used when the moment they are important arrives. Also, yes, Naruto's dad, Minato Namikaze, is ALIVE in my fic. Lets just say dragonballs may be the key to getting him out of naruto's seal,which has been permantly welded shut with no paper seal holding the gates closed anymore. As a final note...Dont expect the expected with my fanfic. Pein will die, but it wont be nearly the same ending as the manga,BELEIVE IT!

Please give me your reviews and suggestions!


	3. Ch 3 Resolution of Students

This is a Naruto and Dragon Ball/Z/GT crossover. It will possibly run alongside the english manga of Naruto so updates may be slow. I have not decided on pairings as of yet. also i may leave a music link at the bottom for some moments that will have a separator at a later date.

I do not own Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or related materials. I'M BACK PEOPLE! ...Somewhat.

* * *

Outside the Chibaku Tensei begins to crumble a bit. Pain could see Naruto standing upside down and glaring at him, Sage Mode already active. 'His doubt is erased… What happened to him while he was in there?'

The giant sphere begins to break apart, falling down to the earth below, before halting and pulling back together.. Naruto remains standing on the piece he is on, then drops using only his hand flat against its palm to hang onto the sphere using chakra control alone.

"Phew! I thought we were going to die!" Katsuya says as she crawls out from underneath Naruto's jumpsuit up his neck.

'Incredible...I never would have imagined Chibaku Tensei would fail…'

"Do you finally comprehend pain?" Pain says to Naruto, walking a little closer to him. "You cannot truly comprehend someone else's motivations unless you know the same pain they do, and even then you still may not truly understand each other. That is the cold truth everyone must face, like how it is true that trying to change your friend Sasuke is a pointless adventure full of pain and death."

"…You, Pain, I want you to take me to the Pain master. There is something I have to discuss with him face to face."

"Ho… So you've noticed… Konoha ninja really are sharp… Regardless, anymore talking will change nothing at all." God Realm draws forth his blade.

"Let me talk to him! I just want to clear some things out!" – Naruto

"I wonder which would win in a battle between gods Uzumaki Naruto?" - Pein

"You really want me to fight you, huh?" Naruto says, placing his hand on top of his katana.

"I will not give you anymore chances. I will beat you down to near death, and then haul you off where you will be sealed away. With the power you now carry, our organization on longer has need of a weaker being such as the fox." Pain finishes, and then charges at Naruto.

"That blade of yours, I'll be taking it!" The Chibaku Tensei Naruto has been holding onto begins to break apart and finally fall off revealing a large amount of pure chakra collected into a sphere. " Heres a gift in return! Planetary Rasengan!" Naruto puts his other palm on the sphere of chakra and pulls downward with both hands, flinging it forward at full speed creating a distortion in the air as he does. Pain resists being blown backwards into the ground, surprised at the air pressure being created from the force of the throw Naruto pulled off.

Pein is within moments overtaken by the ball of pure chakra even while trying to repel or slow it down with his Universal push which he was currently forcing his body to use. The resulting blast changes the landscape of the local area, splitting open the ground below, revealing a cave filled with ancient structures beneath it. Naruto notices a set of tatoos across his skin and quickly realizes what they are before disapearing in a yellow flash and reappearing on the ground below.

* * *

With the moment of peace, Naruto searches the rubble of the clearing and digs out Pein's chakra receiver before stabbing his right shoulder with the blade weapon, and begins to use Sage Chakra. This allows him to trace the energy signal being used on him, until he reaches a makeshift tree made of paper. There, Naruto has found the person who controls Pain, Nagato.

'That bastard! He reverse tracked me using Sage Mode! I didn't think anyone would be able to do that…'

Naruto uses his new version of the Hirashin Jutsu to reappear outside the tree before taking in a breathe of fresh air.

"Are you going? You'll need reinforcements." – Katsuya

"Katsuya. I have to handle this myself." Meanwhile Katsuya tells the rest of Konoha about his victory.

"You, who has no answer, no solution, it is time for you to give up!" Pein shouts, lunging out of a nearby bush to attack Naruto from behind.

Naruto suddenly spins around Pein's lunge before slamming his regular rasengan into Pein's back, and glares at Pain with green eyes. The words of Jiraiya, Minato and Kakashi ring through his mind

* * *

_'"But I truly believe that eventually, the day will come when all people will understand one another and live in harmony! Well then, if I can't find the solution, shall I pass my quest onto you?"' – Jiraiya_

_'"You will find the answer. I believe in you."' – Minato_

_'"…It's because, I have great expectations out of you as a ninja, Naruto. Out of everyone in your class group, you will be able to surpass Yondaime Hokage."' – Kakashi_

_

* * *

_

"Pein...Give up trying to make me give up." seconds later 3 figures jump out from the forest behind Naruto. That's when he hears one call out, "Naruto!"

He turns around to see the person who called for him, and spots a Hyuga clan member, Shikaku, and Inoichi. He stops in midair and turns to face them, that same sad expression still present on his face. "It's you guys…"

"If you're here… Did you win against the Sixth Pei...nevermind." Inoichi states to him as he sees the Sixth Pein on the ground with a noticeable spot drilled through the back of the Akatsuki uniform .

"… Whether I won or not doesn't matter… In any case, I'm about to speak with the mastermind alone." He says to him.

"What do you mean, you want to go alone? What's going on?" – Inoichi

"There's something I want to check out, and I can't do that with someone else around me." Naruto replies, hanging his head down. The shadow of his hitai-e hangs over his eyes.

"Check…out…" Inoichi mutters. An angered look appears on his face as he looks at him.

"I want to have a talk with the Pain master," Explains the boy as he keeps his eyes concealed. During this Shikaku remains quiet.

"How… How can you be so selfish! I mean, yeah, we're all grateful to you for defeating the Pains, but we're way beyond the point of resolving problems through words!"

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO, KILL THE HIM, HIS LOVED ONES, SUBORDINATES AND THE ENTIRE ENEMY VILLAGE? IS THAT THE WAY KONOHA FIGHTS THEIR ENEMIES?" Naruto snaps.

"And what the hell is talking going to accomplish? He's an enemy that bears a grudge against Konoha! You can't be thinking of forgiving him!" – Inoichi

"The hell I am! He killed my teacher and destroyed my village and the lives of everyone in it! Of course I'm not going to forgive him!" – Naruto

"Then what…

"Inoichi, Naruto can handle this himself." Shikaku finally says, interrupting the Yamanaka.

"Shikaku?" – Inoichi

"Look, he's the one who stopped the Peins, and honestly just looking at him I'd say we would have a better chance arguing with the ninetailed fox." – Shikaku

"But…" – Inoichi

"Thanks, Shikaku-san."

"Hang on. We wont stop you, but we will atleast go with you to hear the entire thing out. Afterall, your the strongest ninja in the Leaf at the moment and knowing that man Danzo,he would use this against you and put you under restraints or have you declared as a traitor through political play."

"Alright, I can handle that. Lets go then."

Turning around Naruto looked at the tree he was at. Looking at it from a distance it looks just like a normal tree. But up close, and directly looking at it, you could see a few square parts to it. Naruto reaches in, spreading it open, allowing him and the others to step inside.

Inside the 'tree' he spots someone sitting inside of a weird, mechanical contraption. Beside him is Konan. She stands in front of Nagato, knowing he's the one he's after. "Konan, stand down."

"But Nagato…" – Konan

"May I assume you're the real Pain?" Naruto asks Nagato, recognizing the chakra he tracked earlier coming from him.

As Naruto stares at Pain, his mind quickly goes to Jiraiya, and Kakashi, as well as all the people he knows who have died by his hands. The more he thinks about it, the more the darkness in his heart rises. "Do you hate me," Nagato brings Naruto out of his thoughts, "Now that you're facing the object of your vendetta, do you feel the need to enact revenge?"

Naruto continues to remain quiet, even lowering his head as he listens to him. Konan even adds, "Killing Nagato and getting your revenge isn't going to change the world. The only thing you'll get is personal satisfaction."

"Someone who can never give a proper answer can do nothing. All you can do is die for the peace I shall construct." – Nagato

Finally, after listening to him at that last sentence, Naruto states, "Maybe you should take your own advice… Me dying is never going to bring peace to this world, no matter what you plan."

Nagato fires one of his black weapons towards Naruto. Naruto makes no movement except to block the others behind him from attacking, nor does he even acknowledge the pain he receives when it stabs into his body and blood drips down below him. "From this close a distance I can completely manipulate your every move with my chakra. Don't worry. I avoided a vital spot. You are after all, a precious resource."

Naruto raises his head and glares at him. He is revealed to be in Sage Mode, but has combined it with his new chakra. This completely negates Nagato's chakra. 'He let me hit him!'

"Nagato, what's wrong?" – Konan

"I came here to talk to you. But I also wanted to check some stuff out…" Naruto begins, as he pulls out the chakra receiver in his abdomen. "I wanted to see how I would actually feel when I looked at the object of my vendetta in the face, and what I would do. I didn't even know, myself…"

"Heh… And?" – Nagato

Naruto pulls it out completely, and drops it beside him. "I really can't forgive you… just looking at you makes me so mad I'm shaking! I can never get over this!"

'No! He fought off Nagato's chakra at such close range!' – Konan

Naruto lifts up the the blade, flipping it upside down. He then rears it back and throws it forward. Konan stands in front Nagato to protect him, but to her misjudgment it passes her by and the chakra receiver blade strikes into the back part of Nagato's walker machine.

"Ero-sennin said he truly believed in the day when people would come to understand each other and live in harmony… He was telling me, but I was only half listening. He said he would pass his quest onto me, but all I cared about was being a worthy disciple and fighting bad guys… Now I finally understand what he was getting at; things are never that simple."

"Regardless, that shouldn't change the fact that you hate me. After all, you can't just show love to someone who has caused you so much pain so easily."

"I know."

"Jiraiya-sensei's words reflected the heart of a romantic, a idealistic philosopher. Reality is much more different," Explains the Pain master. He sighs and continues with, "You were the one who said you would defeat me, and bring peace to this world. Do you mean you will defeat me and then bring peace to the world, or would you just defeat me to bring peace? Because the latter would only show you want to exact your own personal revenge. But then again, you're not a warrior sent by god.

"Now that you see reality, can you still believe in those ridiculous words of our master?"

Naruto blinks, and his special energies disappear. "When I threw your blade at you I had no intention of missing you, but something made me stop. Something kept me from killing you. That was a sign of me to give you a chance; when I had found out that you all had been the perverted old man's apprentices, I was a little curious about something. How is it that you guys, who used to be his students, turn into people like this?

"I wish to hear your story, and learn about you, and then I shall give my final response."

"…" Nagato pauses for a moment, looking into the eyes of this god in human form. He could see that he truly means those words. "Very well. I shall tell you about pain."

"Nagato, that's just a waste of time! He's just a selfish teenager! Why don't we just…"

"Wait, Konan." Nagato says, interrupting his female friend. "I want to hear his response."

Konan goes silent, and turns away as Nagato begins.

* * *

The story begins with Nagato explaining he had experienced two great pains. The first pain came from the death of his parents. During the last war between the great nations, his home of Amegakure was turned into a battlefield. Konoha Shinobi killed his parents accidentally. That incident gave birth to the Rinnegan, and Nagato killed the two Shinobi responsible. After burying his parents he begins to search for a place to live. In a world that always rains, he couldn't find any place to stay. He even had to take care of a dog. On the brink of death, a ray of hope shone upon him, as he met Konan and her friend Yahiko.

A while later the war orphans found Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru fighting against the leader of Amegakure, Hanzo. After their battle, Yahiko approached them to ask for training in ninjutsu. Jiraiya took him up on that offer, as reparations for what they did to their home village. After he discovered Nagato's Rinnegan when he saves Konan and Yahiko from a bandit, Jiraiya started training them seriously, believing Nagato would be the one who could change the world. His powers even inspired him to write his first book, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. Soon it came time for him to leave, and in his absence Yahiko, Nagato and Konan started gathering comrades and begin to construct peace, albeit based on military might. With the war between Konoha, Suna and Iwa going on, no one had time to really pay attention.

That's when Hanzo discovered rumors of their organization and proposed to make them a nexus in an effort to launch peace negotiations between the three great nations. Unfortunately, that was their biggest mistake. The next day, Hanzo and Danzo appeared before them with Konoha Black Ops and other subordinates. Danzo allied with Hanzo to take control of the seat of Hokage, while the latter just wanted to protect his authority. The Salamander got some thought into his head thinking that they would take control of Ame from him. In that moment, with Konan taken hostage, Nagato was ordered to kill Yahiko. Instead, the blond leader killed himself with Nagato's knife, bringing about the second great pain. With that Nagato went nuts, and summoned the Gedo statue to save him and Konan.

With Yahiko's death Nagato took over the organization, and eventually became what he is today.

* * *

"Since that day, many of our other comrades died in battle, many, many others… They all kept dying." Nagato laments. "The small commissions they pay to Konoha become war funds, and despite knowing that the citizens of the Land of Fire still falsely proclaim peace. The peace you large nations enjoy only exists atop the sacrifices of us small nations. This shows that just by living, humans hurt others without even realizing it. So long as humanity exists, hatred always will exist. True peace can never exist, not in this cursed world, and everything our master said was just wishful thinking.

"I've told you our story, so let's hear your response."

Naruto takes notice the looks of guilt on the faces of his fellow ninja nearby and, without answering, Naruto digs his left hand into his pocket, and pulls out a book, '_Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi_'.

"That's..."

"I was named after the main character in this book because my father considered him the kind of person I would grow to become " 'I have my answer now'

"You may be right. I kind of think the same way as you." Naruto finally says, standing up.

"I see…" – Nagato

"I get where you're coming from now. Even so, I still can't forgive you. The fact of the matter is you killed Ero-Sennin, and I still hate you for that." He says, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Then I assume you'll want to settle things…"

"They've already been settled. As much as I hate you, killing out of hate isn't how I settle things. That's not how I am."

'What's he saying?' – Konan

"Ero-Sennin believed in me. He left me his quest. So instead of taking my rage out on you, I will believe in Ero-Sennin's words and belief. That is my answer. And that's why, I will not kill you." Naruto concludes.

Silence fills the paper tree. Nagato and Konan both look at the dragon slayer questionably. Finally, Nagato says, "You want to believe in Jiraiya-sensei's belief… That is your response…"

"Yes."

"So let me get this straight; you're asking me, us, to just believe in you and simply wait around for peace?" Nagato asks, his voice rising a bit.

"…"

"No! I won't! How can I believe his words after all this? As long as we live in this cursed world, there will be no such thing as true peace!" Nagato answers him.

"If that's the case then I'll break this curse. If there is such a thing as peace, I'll find it! I don't give up so easily!" Naruto says, presenting a clear minded response and expression.

Nagato looks down at Naruto, shocked at the choice of words he used. "You… Those words…"

Konan, being the only one left out, asks, "Nagato, what's wrong?"

"Those words I said, and the ones you just said, all are in this book. This is the first novel Ero-Sennin wrote. He was truly trying to change the world with this." Naruto says. He opens the pages to show Jiraiya's picture, and some words he wrote underneath. "In the back of the book, he wrote about a disciple of his that helped provide him with inspiration, Nagato, and the name of the book's protagonist is Naruto."

Nagato remains stunned at this information. "This is…"

"My name isn't just some word that came to my parents mind while they were eating noodles! It's a precious heirloom from Ero-Sennin! I just can't give up and sully my master's gift! I will become the Hokage! I will bring peace to the world, including Amegakure! So please! Believe in me!"

Nagato continues to stay silent, thinking intently.

'"_You are the savior of this world. I know you can do it."' – Yahiko_

'"_What's even more important than any methods themselves is having faith and believing in them!"' – Nagato_

'"_I will believe in Ero-Sennin's words and belief!"' – Naruto_

The last two images to appear in his mind are the good times he had with his parents, and his new family including Jiraiya. Finally, Nagato bows his head and says, "We are fellow disciples of Jiraiya, students of the same teacher, and yet you and I can't understand each other. When I said it I meant it as a joke… You're an interesting kid. You remind of myself as one."

"Nagato…" – Konan

"I wasn't able to keep believing in Jiraiya, or even… in myself…" Nagato pulls his arms up, drawing them out from their ports. "But you gave me a vision of a future, one that shows a different path from the one I took. I think I shall do what you wished. I will believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"What are you doing?"

Nagato forms the Ram and Snake seals and speaks, "Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!"

"Nagato! What are you doing?" Konan shouts, turning to her only friend left in the world.

"It's alright, Konan. I made a new choice."

"What's he doing?" Naruto asks her.

Konan looks down with a sad expression, and answers, "Those who possess the Rinnegan can perform all of the jutsu the Six Pains used, and are said to exist outside this world of life and death. Nagato's ocular power itself is a jutsu that presides over life and death. He is the seventh realm, Gedo."

"Then… What will he do?" Naruto asks one last time.

'If he performs that jutsu at his current chakra level he'll die. Nagato… you really want to help him this badly…' Konan turns to the blond teen. 'How could this kid change Nagato so much?'

Nagato looks up giving a satisfied grin. "Uzumaki, please loan me as much chakra as you can so I can correct the mistakes of the past." Naruto gives a nod before walking up and slowly transfering his chakra to Nagato after pressing his palm to the front of the walker and sending the chakra through it.

* * *

Back in Konoha, the statue that the Naraku Realm uses to revive the other pains rises up from the ground. It extends its mouth and shoots out several streaks of light throughout the village. Each light soars through the air until it hits a deceased person.

Fukasaku is hit, and he suddenly wakes up. "Huh? Ma, where?"

"Pa!" Shima rushes over to the frog and hugs him dearly.

'That's impossible! I know Fukasaku-sama was dead! But how…' Sakura soon begins to notice that something is up, as everyone hit by the light has started to revive. Among those survivors are Kakashi and Shizune.

Even Shikamaru is at a loss for words. 'What's happening?'

* * *

Shikaku, Inoichi and their Hyuga friend all see the phenomenon happening. While the Yamanaka member is shocked, Shikaku claims, "It seems Naruto has settled things."

As Nagato continues reviving the people he killed, his hair begins to turn white. Naruto eventually asks again, "What's he doing?"

"Naruto-kun," Katsuya says, slithering out from the neck of his jumpsuit. "The villages are all coming back to life."

"Huh? You mean?" Naruto turns to Nagato in surprise.

Nagato explains, "This is the least I can do for you. Even though I can't revive Jiraiya-sensei, I can still bring back those I killed when I got here."

* * *

As Nagato uses the chakra Naruto is loaning to him he reaches outward through the nations and begins reviving other's that passed years back and restoring them to their living states as well to some surprising results along with one other very nearby soul.

* * *

Nagato finally finishes the last one, and blood begins to drip from his lips. "War inflicts death, injury, and pain to both sides. The more precious someone is to you, the harder it is to accept that they might die. You even convince yourself there's no way they can. It's even worse for you generation who has never known war. You even try to find meaning in death, but find nothing but unbearable hatred and pain.

"Those are the things you will face in the coming days, Naruto. With regard to that book, and to you, I feel as if someone set this all up. Or perhaps this was all preordained by an actual god."

The paper tree begins to scatter into slips, fluttering into the wind. Nagato leaves this world with these last words. "It seems this is it for me. Naruto, I believe you of all people can bring peace to this world."

* * *

Plot Jutsu  
Oh My GoD! I Finally got around to an update,sorry i took so long,Ive had writer's block for a while and honestly still have it. That and trying to get the plots set up for other story's in the back of my head. I actually just up and decided to forget the way I had this chapter wrote down and just winged it for 3 hours typing it today! Among other things I have planned is ironically an Ah!My Goddess/Naruto Crossover with a Naruto x Skuld pairing that I will probally leave in an idea manually eventually. Anyway, I hope you give me some good reviews...oh and...LEAVE ME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! THEY HELP A TON!


End file.
